It is well known to supply medicaments of various kinds in gelatin capsules of cylindrical or "torpedo" form. Many of such capsules are constructed in two parts, one of which (called the capsule body) is partly enclosed within the other (called the capsule cap). The capsules contain a medicament in a powder form. It is common to use such capsules with medicaments for a patient who is expected to inhale the powder through his mouth. For this purpose dispensers are well known which include a mouthpiece through which the patient can inhale and a chamber through which air inhaled by the patient or supplied to the patient can pass to entrain the medicament from a capsule which has been pierced or perforated so that the medicament can pass out of the capsule into the chamber. The present invention seeks to provide an improved inhalation device for such capsules in which the capsule may be separated into its two component parts to enable the medicament to pass out of the capsule.